User blog:Codgod13/Spy tournament semifinals round 1: Tehspartan vs Reyesrebels
The qualifyers are in. 5 spies past. One of the five got a bye. Now, two of the four will battle it out. Tehspartan vs Reyesrebels. Tehspartan: long range: Cheytac Intervention mid range: Suppressed MP5K close range: Hat gun: Glock 18 holstered inside a hat, 'loose string' tied around pulley and trigger, can be taken out and used as normal. special: pen knife, a pen that ejects a 6-inch poisoned blade that can be shot like a ballistic knife. personality: cold and methodical, appears to be 'slick' and has a macabre sense of humor, placing his ruined hat on his dead enemy. henchman: Highly trained assassins, Sergei, Anton, Hans, and Octavio. tactics: Brutal and observant. Reyesrebels weapons: long range: VSS vintorez mid range: suppressed MAC-10 close range: AC hidden blade. special: molinya explosive trap. personality: shows no emotion, except if something has happened to Isabel henchman: Volga, Mary, shinoui, and Isabel (lover). tactics: stays hidden and uses the environment Voting has not ended. Tehspartan and his four henchman are walking into a hospital, as they received word ReyesRebels and his friends were hear, with Reyes' injured fiance, Isabel. Reyes had captured a piece of intel from TS, and the latter planned to get it back. Isabel has pretty much recovered, and Reyes is leading her out of the hospital, when he hears a gunshot and someone screams from inside. Knowing it must be the intel, he and his team run to a nearby safe-house where some weapons are stored. As Tehspartan's team exits the hospital, Reyes is already running, wanting to avoid a fight to keep Isabel out of harm's way. However, TS sees the opposite team, and gives an order to Hans, who takes out an MP5K and shoots Volga (reyes: 4). TS' team gives pursuit, until Reyes team enters an unfamiliar factory with catwalks circling around the edges, blood-splattered gears, and the lower half of a human corpse. As TS' squad searches, Hans spots something lying in the dirt. He thinks it's a small capsule containing the intel. Hans shows it to TS, and opens. TS' eyes widen and he dives away, as the capsule explodes, killing Hans (TS: 4) TS gets up and brushes himself off. "Well," He says, "I suppose this the part where I yell, 'this is Sparta.' Hmm. I'll do it later. Now, we have some killing to do." In another part of the factory, Reyes is telling his teammates the exact same thing. Reyes has given up running, and regrettably tells his team that they have to fight. He sends them to split up. Isabel sees Anton and Sergei, and takes out a vintorez. She shoots Sergei (TS: 3) but when she does Anton takes cover behind a steel container. Isabel checks it out with a MAC-10, but is ambushed by Anton, who knees her in the stomach and then the head, knocking her unconscious. He smiles, and says, "This should be a reasonable trading tool for that intel." And starts dragging her to Tehspartan. However, he in turn is ambushed by Shinoui and Mary. Thinking quickly, he points an MP5K at her head, and says, "At the risk of sounding cliched, Drop the guns or the girl dies!" Knowing Reyes would be distraught if Isabel died, Mary and Shinoui lower their smg's. Anton doesn't have time to celebrate, as the now awake Isabel flips him over her shoulder onto the ground, where he is quickly finished by Shinoui and Mary (TS: 2). Tehspartan and Octavio regroup, and decide to stick together. They walk on one of the catwalks, and Octavio sees Shinoui, who he dispatches with an Intervention (Reyes: 3). The noise attracts Reyes' team, and Mary gets there first. TS kicks her in the chest, and then she is shot by Octavio (Reyes: 2). Isabel and Reyes arrive, and Reyes puts a bullet in Octavio's head. He runs out of ammo, however, and the two rush at the larger Tehspartan. TS bats them both away, and draws a pen. He pins Isabel against the wall, and ejects a knife out of the pen, saying, "Either of you try any bullshit and I'll stick this poisoned knife in her like a pig." Reyes loses the fight and tosses the intel to TS, who catches it with the knifeless hand. He smiles, stabs out Isabel's eyes with the knife, getting the poison in but not hitting the brain. Isabel shrieks, and TS drops her. Reyes screams in fury, and yells, "I'LL KILL YOU!!" TS mocks him by yelling, "THIS IS SPARTA!!" further infuriating Reyes. He yells again, rushes at TS, drawing his hidden blade. TS simply smiles and fires his hat gun, nailing Reyes in the chest, and is barely surprised when Reyes barely falters at all, and stumbles toward him. He kicks Reyes to the ground and stomps on him, finally taking the fight out of Reyes, leaving only emptiness. He picks up the still sobbing Isabel in one hand and Reyes in the other, and tosses them both into the same gears that they had thrown Ethank so long ago. As they fall, Reyes could have sworn the head of Ethank is smiling broadly. The two were together until the bitter end, at the hands of a Spartan superspy. Winner: Tehspartan. Category:Blog posts